Realistion
by jazziejet
Summary: Dash and Danny have and odd encounter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dash's P.O.V.

Dash awoke in a cloud sweet as he gasped for air, ocean blue eyes shooting open, jerking his body up into a sitting position. With his naked body hunched and head bowed he breathed in and out heavily, in an effort to calm himself down from the shock his re-accuring dream gave him every night.

The dreams never used to be as intense nor as frequent as they've been for about the past two weeks or so, and was gradually increasing with every passing night in intensity.

His face burnt with embarrassment at the thought of the type of dream that played in his mind. With a frustrated sigh and a wipe of his sweet soaked blonde hair, blurring his vision, he looked up to stare at the clock sitting on his night stand, telling him he was up an hour earlier then the time he needed to get ready for school.

Groaning to himself, realising that there was on way on earth he would be able to get back to sleep. After a few minutes of gathering him thoughts, he decided to take a warm relaxing shower to clear his head. Throwing the covers off of his legs and setting his feet on the soft carpet, he froze,eyes wide at the odd, wet and sticky feeling within his boxer shorts.

Praying that it wasn't what he thought it was, he slowly peeled the material from his manhood to observe the damage done by his dream.

"Ah...shit. You've got to be joking?" he spoke in a hushed voice, to no one in particular, as his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

His semi-hard manhood was coated in a thick layer of white liquid, adding to the football players frustration. Groaning to himself and throwing his arms into the air, at the mess he made, caused him to release his hold on his boxer shorts, causing the elastic to snap back. Wincing at the pain inflicted on the sensitive skin of his manhood.

The pain sent and odd and pleasurable chill through him. Clamping his hands onto the edge of the bed, in an act to control himself. Calming down from the pleasurable chill he made the slow journey to the bathroom. Entering the bathroom he started the shower, letting the steam cloud the room.

Being extra careful as to not bump his sensitive member while removing his boxers, he stepped under the shower. Biting his lip in an effort to silence the chill of pleasure caused by the warm water wash over his sensitive member. Groaning at not being able to enjoy a relaxing shower until the demanding member was pleased.

Leaning his forearm against the cold tiled wall, he slowly grasped his length with his right hand, nearly letting a moan escape, if he wasn't biting his bottom lip. Thinking with the sound of the cascading water, as well as the fact that his parents would still be asleep, he let a much needed moan slip out as he threw his head back, enjoying being able to release some pressure from within.

Slowly working up and down his throbbing member letting moans and groans, with the occasional sigh, escape his throat. Not wanting to rid of the pleasurable feeling just yet, he began teasing himself by rubbing the head with his thumb. At that one simple act his mind flashed back to his dream that night. Eyes clumping shut, back arched and head thrown as far back as possible, he could feel something pooling in the base of his abdomen.

"D-DAAAHHH-ANNY!" his voice cracked at the amount of pleasure that flew through him as he camed all over the wall and his hand.

Huffing and puffing he turned so his back leaned against the wall and slide down to the floor, hanging his head in shame of what he just did. He mentally kicked himself for letting the name of the person who haunted his dreams to escape his lips. He sat for a good few minutes pondering the reason behind his actions.

 _'Why did I say his name? And why did I...enjoy it?'_ Dash thought to himself in confusion.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door snapped him out of his thoughts, as a deep voice spoke through the door. "Dash. Hurry up. You better not be late for your early morning football training."

Leaning the back of his head against the wall dash let out a bitter "Yes Sir." hating the fact that he had to refer to his own father as Sir. Pushing himself up and off the floor he quickly cleaned himself. Stepping out the shower he reacted for his towel, wrapping it around his waist and made his way to his room to change into his usually clothes, and left for the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen he got started on making his famous chocolate chipped waffles for breakfast. Sadly his father never approved of his love of cooking, instead forcing him into making a career out of being a professional football player.

Once breakfast was finished with he grabbed his car keys knowing that both his parents would be long gone. At least he said goodbye to his mother last night, knowing they would be gone early to caught their plane for a meeting trip over winter holidays. After locking up the house and climbing in his car he left for school.

Parking in the school parking lot he climbed out and made his way to the change rooms. Walking into the empty change rooms he placed his belongings into his gym locker and dressed for practice. Jogging out onto the field, he did his normal stretches and noticed he was not alone, and that someone was sitting on the stands. Focusing his gaze on the lone figure he saw it was none other then Danny himself.

Dash wondered as to why the shorter, raven haired boy would be at school so early? Shaking his head, he pushed the question to the side and jogged around the field to warm up, but the question continued to play in his mind, and he found that his gaze would slowly find its way to the smaller boy.

Stopping in his tracks he decided he might as well ask to satisfy his mind.

"Hey! Danny!" Dash called out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazziejet: Hey world review my work, if you choose to, and I'm open to any and all ideas

Any words in italic: _'Tomato'_ are what the characters are thinking

Chapter 2: Danny's P.O.V.

Danny sat on the stands with a tired and slightly grumpy expression on his face, as he was dropped off at school way too early for his liking, or anyone's liking for that matter, but his parents had to go off on some ghost hunt early in the morning. Danny would only really have himself to blame at his parents being called to inspect a ghost sighting. He complained that he had his drivers license and could have simply driven himself to school, but his parents argued that he was currently banned from using the car.

It wasn't his fault that some old granny drove into his, while he was parked. Being at school that early in the morning nothing but the change rooms would be open, because of early morning football practice.

 _'Waiting on the stands was a much better option'_ Danny thought to himself.

A sudden smile slipped onto his lips, thinking back to the change rooms being open for the football team. His friends knew about him being gay, although the way they found out was some what awkward. His friends still couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that Danny had a crush on the very same person that bullied them, Dash Baxter, shoving them in lockers as well as other humiliating things. They gave him nothing but support after finding out he was gay, granted it was still a little awkward at first, but eventually it became the norm.

He sat there on the stands hoping his friends would arrive soon. A few minutes later he caught a glimpse of something or someone moving out on the field. Squinting hard at the strange figure out on the field his eyes widened at who it was, it was his crush Dash, starring right back at him. Danny quickly avoided their little starring contest by focusing his gaze on nothing in particular, letting out a sigh of relief as Dash continued with his warm up jog. Then he had a loud cry.

"Hey Fenton" the jock shouted from the bottom of the stands.

His body tensed with fear and embarrassment wondering what he could have done to gain the jocks attention, other then looking in Dash's direction and simply sitting on the stands.

"Y-yes...D-Dash...?" Danny stuttered in fear.

"What are you doing at school so early?" Dash nearly visibly winced at the concern that was laced into his question.

"M-my parents are out on some ealy morning ghost hunt." Danny said slightly less fearful.

"Oh...but why did they drop you off? Why didn't you simply drive yourself to school?" Dash asked genuinely curious about being dropped of rather than driving.

"Well I'm kinda...band...from using the car" Danny spoke in a hushed voice.

"I can't hear you clearly spe – hang on I'll come up there" Dash said as he started climbing up the rows of empty seats.

Danny was about to object to the idea of Dash being within striking range, but quickly snapped his mouth shut when he noticed Dash seated in front of him, in nothing but a vest and short shorts, exposing his strong arms and lean legs, causing a blush to cross Danny's face.

"Now. What did you say?" Dash asked unfazed by the smaller boys obvious discomfort of being so close, as well as ignoring the bright red blush across his cheeks and his constant starring.

Danny could do nothing but stare blankly at Dash, too caught up in his observation and too afraid of saying something that might trigger a punch to the gut or face. They sat in silence for a moment, Dash waiting oddly patient,for Danny to respond, while Danny was waiting for a fist to connect to his face.

"Hello...? Earth to Fenton?" Dash said waving a hand in front of Danny's face.

Danny paused a moment more at the fact that Dash did not just punch his lights out, taking it as a, somewhat, good sign and posed his own question.

"Why do you do that?" Danny asked leaning forward slightly, speaking in a hushed voice.

"Call me by my surname all the time?" Danny said as he noticed the confused look on Dash's face, as Dash leaned in as well.

"Well...well..." Dash said falling over his own words trying to come up with an answer.

"I don't really know, to be honest" Dash said leaning in even closer, giving a little chuckle as he couldn't think of a reason.

Both boys paused, as their eyes locked gazes, Danny icy blue shifting to a neon green, while Dash's stayed their deep ocean blue. Heat started overwhelming the to boys at their sudden realisation of one another's closeness. Dash ever so slowly raised up his right hand to softly cup Danny's burning red face, drawing him in ever so closer. Both sets of eyes fluttered close, while Danny cupped Dash's hand, cupping his face, with his left hand, enjoying to firm yet soft touch. Just as their lips barely brushed together a loud cry echoed in the background.

"Dash!" the Asian jock called from the field behind Dash.

Both Danny and Dash froze at the sound of Kwan's voice , their eyes flying open in shock and horror, at the possibility of being caught in the act of kissing, not only someone on the lowest level of the social ladder, but in the act of kissing another boy. Danny sat with mixed emotions, fear of being caught in the act of kissing Dash, surprise that Dash was leaning in for an actual, possible, kiss and sadness in not being able to feel Dash's lips against his.

"Dash? Where are you?" Kwan shouted out to the empty field, while scanning the field.

Relief fell over both boys, thankful Kwan never scanned the stands, and be caught in the process of potentially kissing, Kwan simply scanned the field one more time before leaving for the change rooms. Dash let lose a chuckle while shaking his head, leaving Danny to feel a little out of place with the unforeseen chuckle, and forced out a light laugh, that was instantly silenced with a glare from Dash. As Dash stood up Danny drew back into himself as much as possible, Dash's glare not once faulting.

"No. This. This never happened. Is that clear" Dash said, intensifying his point by narrowing his eyes and point a finger at him.

Danny nodded vigorously in acknowledgement, starring down at his shoes as to avoid eye contact. Dash turned and took about three steps before his mind did a back-flip, knowing he'll probably never get a chance like this again, and tossed reason out the window. Dash balled his hands into fists, so tight the white of his knuckles could be seen, turned on his heels and in one fluid movement grabbed Danny by the collar with both hands, lifting the smaller boy to his feet. With a scowl plastered on his face, Dash pulled Danny into an intense and greedy kiss for a moment or two, before pushing Danny back down.

 _'What just happened? Did he really kiss me? Am I dreaming? What does this mean? Does he like me or is he messing with me?'_ Danny's mind was racing with questions.

Danny looked up to see a mix of embarrassment, need and anger, written across his crimson face, before Dash left hurriedly.

Jazziejet: Chapter 3 will be up ASAP

Thanks all


	3. Chapter 3

Jazziejet: Sorry this one took so long

Chapter 3: Danny's P.O.V.

After that one simple and intimate act, his brain went into a mental meltdown, unable to comprehend what dash had done.

 _'Dash kissed me. What does this mean? Does he like me? Did he like it?'_ his thoughts screamed.

He sat in the same spot after Dash left, unable to find the strength to move so he didn't move until the first bell rang, signalling the start of school. His mind was so busy with his own thoughts he failed to acknowledge the vibrating of the many messages his friends sent. Only when he physically met up with them did his mind quieten down.

"Danny! There you are!" Sam cried, voice laced with worry in fear ghosts kidnapped his.

"Woah...Danny, you look like you've seen a ghost. No pun intended" Tucker chuckled, earning no response from Danny.

"S-Sam...I-I owe you $20" Danny stuttered, his eyes still glazed over from the shock.

He continued his walk to class as if he had not stopped at all to talk to his friends. Sam's eyes were the size of dinner plates, still starring where Danny was before he walked off. A massive grin started to creep onto her face at what he meant by that, while tucker was left in the dark on what Danny meant by owing Sam money. He was obviously left out of the loop of Sam and Danny's little side bet. Sam had bet that Dash would kiss Danny before the end of senior year, while Danny bet Dash was far too straight to ever considered kissing any male, let alone Danny of all people.

He finally reacted his first class and quietly took his seat, in between the noise students, as the shock of the unbelievable experience finally seeped in, causing a grin to form on his lips as his cheeks started to redden, that is until Dash walked in. The colour immediately drained from his face and the grin he sported flat lined as Dash made his way towards him.

 _'What is he going to? Is he going to punch my lights out? Does he want an apology? Well it wasn't my fault, he kissed me first!'_ his mind was shouting at him, while his muscles tensed.

Dash sat straight down in the seat to the left of him, not giving Danny so much as a sideways glance. He felt odd about the lack of so much as a stern glare or even a punch? He feared that Dash would ignore him forever after what happened. He was still upset that Dash didn't give him any attention whatsoever, not even a punch, nor an ear flick, not even bothering to call a fag? The feeling of guilt ate at his insides knowing he, himself, was to blame, but was snapped out of his guilt by Lancer slamming a book on his own desk.

"Daniel Fenton! Did you not hear me?" Lancer stood there huffing.

"Huh? Oh...no sir" Danny said guilt seeping back in, and glancing over to Dash, unchanged from the moment he sat down.

"Well like I told the rest of the class. Winter break starts tomorrow, so that means you have an English assignment on William Shakespeare, and you all have to work with the person whom you pick out of this box" Lancer said holding up a small box with strips of paper in it.

He completely forgot all about lancer and the way he always sets an assignment at the beginning of every winter break.

"Well Mr Fenton? Come pick out a name" Lancer said shaking the box.

 _'What's if I get stuck with Dash? Well I don't think that would be so bad after what happened earlier. Maybe he'll try it again, or maybe something a little more daring?_ 'Danny's mind whispered, causing his heart to beat fast and cheeks to redden at the ideas that popped into his head, softly chuckling at the highly unlikely ideas.

He plunged his hand into the box searching for a strip of paper, waiting till he felt sure of his choice that it wouldn't be Dash, he be happy with anyone else. He finally clamped down on a strip that felt right and draw it up out of the box. He took one glance at the name and paled.

"D-Dash...B-Baxter..." he choked out, not believing his"luck".

"You may return to your seat now. Mr Fenton" Lancer said with an evil grin, knowing that their pair up should bring some surprising work, given their complete and utter dislike for one another, or so everyone thought.

He walked back to his desk still in shock, noticing Dash had still remained unchanged, but he did however notice a slight colouration in Dash cheeks, causing Danny himself to blush at what Dash might be thinking of. His mind wondered the for the rest of the lesson on how things would play out over winter break.

 _'What will happen? Will I have to do all the word? Will he even help? What was he think of that made him blush? Was he thinking of different ways to torture me? Or thinking back to what happened earlier today, and planning something similar?'_ Danny head was screaming with thoughts, making his face go pale, then fulling with colour, only to pale again and then colour again.

Class continued while he was left in his daydream land free to think up all the possibilities of what could happen, what might happen, and what was probably going to happen. His face saddened at the sad fact that Dash was never going to do anything but have Danny do most of the work, if not all.

 _'Wait a minute. Dash kissed me earlier today? If Dash didn't like me why would he ever think of something like kissing me, let alone actually kissing me? He might just been curious about the act, or maybe he actually lik-'_ Danny was ripped out of his thoughts by the ringing bell.

He begin packing up, noticing almost everyone was almost gone already, when out the corner of his eye, he noticed Dash tore out a scrap sheet of paper and hurriedly scribbled something down. Dash slammed the sheet flat down on Danny's desk, startling Danny, while Dash gave him a firm glare.

"Here" Dash said, with a growl, yet Danny could see the soft fear in Dash's blue eyes.

"What is-" Danny was cut off by Dash interrupting him in mid sentence.

"It's my...it's..." Dash was choking on his words.

"It's my number" Dash whispered, looking over his shoulder to check if anyone was eavesdropping on the conversation.

Danny noticed the hushed tone of voice Dash used, knowing he probably felt embarrassed and nervous. He didn't know what to do at that point, Dash's face was no longer hard, it was much softer, making him look almost vulnerable. Dash was in his personal space again, but Danny saw no reason to back off, and Dash didn't seemed to mind the closeness either. So hauling and rounding up as much courage as he could, he pushed up, in a single burst, with his hands on the table, locking lips with a startled Dash.

His heart raced and pounded in his ears, noticing Dash had not shoved him away yet. Dash's tensed up body soon relaxed into the kiss, and kissed back with enough passion to rival Danny. The kiss wasn't as hungry, nor as rough as their previous one. Their kiss lasted much longer than either thought it would, leaving them both panting for air, and they locked eyes, full of longing.

Danny's joyful and red face paled, and his body tensed. He shot up out his chair and bolted out the door behind Dash, Dash's eyes followed the boy until the landed on someone standing in the book way, Kwan.


	4. Chapter 4

Jazziejet: Hey all hope you are enjoying it so far...and keep reading through this chapter it's not as harsh at the end as it is in the beginning

Chapter 4: Dash's P.O.V.

It was lunchtime, Kwan finally managed to corner him in the hallway, while everyone else was at lunch. Dash tried his best to avoid Kwan as best he could for the past two lessons, after Kwan, his best and most trusted friend, caught him kissing another male. It full him with dread and fear that he would now lose his closest friend.

"Dude! I can't believe you...well...you know..." Kwan looked up and down the hallway before continuing in a whispered voice "kissed Danny?" Kwam whispered, with a shocked and impressed look on his face.

He just stood their, looking off to the side, too embarrassed and shamed that he was now going to lose his best friend. He never thought in a million years he would ever kiss another male, let alone Danny of all people and actually enjoy it. He found that once the kiss ended he was craving for more, it felt natural kissing Danny tho, which somewhat frightened him.

"Look. I don't know what happened. Ok" Dash said softly, still not making eye contact.

"Dash I-" Kwan was cut off by Dash's cracked voice.

"Kwan. Please. I don't want pity. I understand that you don't to be friends any more. I don't blame you for not wanting a fag-" Dash wasn't able to finish his sentence, overwhelmed by shame he silently sobbed to himself, thankful no one else was in the hallways.

Kwan didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Dash so upset in his life, and they have been through a lot together. Kwan did the first thing that keep to mind.

"You're right Dash" Kwan said bitterly. "I don't think we should be friends any more" Kwan continued voice unchanged, as Dash's face streamed with tears, knowing he was going to lose his most trusted friend.

"Who would ever, in their right mind, want to be friends with a fag?" Kwan said with the same bitterness, while Dash could only stand their in horror.

"Well Dash...then its a good thing you're my best friend and not a fag" Kwan said cracking a smile and placing a hand on Dash's shoulder.

Dash looked up with tear stained eyes and a face of disbelief, that Kwan his best friend was ok with him being gay, well gay for Danny at least, not to sure about other guys tho?

"Kwan I hate you. You know that" Dash said jokingly whipping the tears away from his eyes.

Kwan just laughed at Dash's empty comment. The boys continued to make small talk, much of it was how Kwan knew he was gay when he didn't even know, to which Kwan mentioned "internet history" causing Dash to blush. Kwan also asked what he was going to do about telling his parents, his friends and most of all, what does it mean for Danny and Dash now?

He finally relaxed over knowing that Kwan would keep his secrete about Danny, he won't have to worry about being teased, nor being kicked off the football team. They gathered up their lunch and made their way to their normal table, with the popular kids.

 _'What am I going to do know? Danny is probably going to move to another country or at the very least move to a new school'_ Dash thought to himself fill of worry.

"Hello...earth to Dash" Paulina's perfectly manicured hand waved in Dash's face, causing Dash to snap out of his day dream.

"Huh? Oh hi Paulina" Dash said flattly, with a fake smile.

He never really liked Paulina to be honest, yes she was one of his best friends, but for him it stopped there. Paulina was always seen as a friend in his eyes, but she was always playing it as if they were lovers. She would link arms with him, "cuddle" as she called it, and at time kiss him, he anyway managed to avoid a kiss on the lips by cocking his head to the side, not wanting his first kiss to mean nothing.

 _'But wait! does that mean the kiss you shared with Danny meant something?'_ Dash was stumped with his own inner question.

"Now Dash. The party is tonight right? Your parents are out on some business meet for most of winter break?" Paulina asked snapping Dash back into the real world.

"Yeah...party is still on. Starts at sun down, or whenever you rock up" Dash said trying to play it cool.

Everyone started talking about the party at how fun it would be now that they were on winter break, well almost on winter break. Things like "what music would be played" and "what drinks would they have" and most importantly "who would be invited". Dash did remember he said it was an open party, so anyone could go, but judging by the way everyone was carrying on, it would seem like they were planning the whole thing.

Kwan expectantly stood up and dashed for the cafeteria doors after being on his phone, Dash was the only one to notice Kwan had run off. His eyes followed Kwan to the doors when three unexpected students walked in, Sam, Tucker, and the main man of their group Danny.

Dash's body froze as Kwan started a full left conversation with the three, being to fair to properly hear, but he did hear the words "Danny" "Dash" "secrete" and "meet" quite clearly, given his distance from the small group.

 _'What is Kwan talking about? Is he telling Danny about everything? Wait why is Danny laughing and smiling at Kwan for?'_ Dash could feel his blood boil, at the sight of Danny laughing at something Kwan said.

After Kwan was finished talking to the group, Dash noticed the pink ting on Danny's cheeks, and the subtle longing look he sent Dash, who awkwardly raised his hand with a wave, earning a giggle from Danny as he walked off to eat his lunch. Dash mentally slapped himself for looking like a love sick puppy with that wave. Kwan sat back down in his seat next to Dash like nothing happened, while Dash was glaring dangerously at Kwan.

"What?" Kwan asked when he finally noticed Dash's glare.

"What did you say to Danny? Did you tell him anything about me? That I might have a crush on him since I first saw him? Is that why he was laughing?" Dash's voice was laced with envy and venom, but Kwan only let out a chuckle, cause Dash to grow more impatient.

"Dude calm down. There's no need for jealousy. I'm not moving in on your "man"" Kwan joked "I just told him that you want to meet him at your car after school and talk about what happened" Kwan reassured Dash "And as for the crush thing. You real have had a crush on Danny that long?" Kwan asked with a smug smile.

"Shut up Kwan" Dash said out of embarrassment.

Jazziejet: Love how things are going...let me know about any ideas


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Danny's P.O.V.

He sat in his last class of the day with a huge grin, right leg bouncing up and down waiting for the final bell, to sound the end of school, the start of winter break, and most importantly to Danny, to see Dash. He had be eager for this moment since Kwan chatted to him at lunch. Kwan had run up to him and his friends during lunch time with a massive and somewhat evil grin. Kwan explained that Dash wanted to meet up and talk about what happened that day.

Kwan wasn't like that other bullies at school, he never hurt anyone nor called anyone names, but often help a victim after an attack by a bully, but he was still included in the popular crowd, because he was a football player.

 _'I wonder what Dash wants to talk about, well? Other than the kiss we shared, twice_ 'Danny grinned at his thought _'Will he want another one? Well we're not technically a...couple?'_ Danny thought with a frown _'What if he says he doesn't want anything else to happen and things just...end?'_ Danny thought slightly panicked.

The bell rang signalling the end of school, students poured out of their classrooms crowding the hallways. Danny's worries of what could go wrong started to get to him, messing with his nerves.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't do this? What's if it's some sort of pay back?'_ Danny thought in fear.

"NO" he told himself firmly.

 _'Kwan wouldn't go along with revenge plots. And the only way to truly know what will happen between Dash and I is to hear it from him'_ Danny thought confidence returning.

He finally made his way to his locker seeing his friends standing by it. Of coarse they would try to change his mind, even tho he almost changed it by himself, but they were only looking out for their friends well being. He never kept secretes from his friends, knowing they would always have his back, no matter what.

"Danny are you real-" Sam was cut off by Kwan calling her name down the hall.

"Sam!" Kwan called again, causing the slightest tint of pink to enter her cheeks, but no one noticed, well Danny noticed but never bothered to say anything.

"Coming! Give me a second!" Sam exclaimed.

"No time we got to go now!" Kwan shouted back.

"Sorry Danny. Good luck?" Sam offered a weak smile, before she ran off.

"Yeah dude good luck" Tucker said giving Danny a pat on the back.

"Well might as well get over with so that winter break won't be completely awkward" Danny said into his locker.

He closed his locker and slug his bag onto his back. He walked slowly down the hallway, all his previous thoughts came folding back. He pushed open the school doors and scanned the school parking lot for Dash. He spotted Dash leaning up against the hood of his car, patiently waiting. He looked like he was in deep thought.

 _'Maybe and can-NO'_ Danny thought.

He walked up to Dash who was still in deep thought.

"Ahem" Danny coughed, snapping Dash out of his thoughts.

They stood their for a moment in awkward silence, their eyes, icy blue locked with deep blue. They shifted in their shoes, both as nervous as the other, neither knew what to do as they stood their starring at one another, thinking of a way to break the ice.

"H-hey..." Dash said tentatively, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Hey" Danny answered back a little too quickly, his own cheeks reddening.

"Shall...shall he go?" Dash offered walking over to the passengers car door, opening it and gesturing for Danny to hop in.

"Yes" Danny said once again a little to quickly.

Once they were both seated in Dash's car, Dash pulled out of the lot and started driving. They drove for a few minutes in silence, neither knowing how to start a conversation, still feeling a little awkward over what happened. Danny constantly glanced up at Dash as he drove, nervous with Danny in the car withh the look on his face.

"So...?" Danny finally said something.

"So..." Dash said in reply.

Another awkward moment passed by.

"I'm sorry what happened this morning when I kissed you!" Dash just about screamed. "I didn't mean to...well I did want to...I guess...but that's not the point here! The point is I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm...I'm just sorry" Dash said close to tears as they stopped outside of Dash's house.

"Dash I...why are you sorry? Was it because I kissed you after that in class? Did you not mean the kiss me?" Danny asked a frown on his face.

Dash snapped his head up from its sulking posture and grabbed the sides of Danny's arms, forcing him to look at him with sad eyes.

"No Danny. I mean...yes I wanted to kiss you but I didn't mean to" Dash said shaking his head in defeat.

Danny could only stare up at Dash with a confused and hurt look in his eyes. Not understanding what Dash meant by "wanting to kiss him but not meaning to kiss him"?

"Dash...?" Danny placed a gentle hand to Dash's cheek, never seeing Dash cry before "What do you mean?" Danny said with concern.

"I-" Dash sniffed his noses and whipped away his tears "I like you" he chocked out.

Danny just starred at Dash, still confused.

"I kissed you cause I like you, but I wasn't meant to show it" Dash sobbed into Danny's chest, overcome with fear, hugging Danny's smaller frame tightly.

"Dash?" Danny said after Dash calmed down "Why are you so scared to like someone?" Danny questioned.

"I'm not scared of liking anyone, just scared of liking you" Dash croaked out, causing Danny to frown in confusion.

"Why Dash?" Danny said softly, rubbing circles on Dash's back.

"Because of my parents" Dash chocked out raising his head "My mom knows I'm gay and that I have a crush on...you" Dash said, earning a shocked look from Danny at his openness.

Jazziejet: Quiet enjoyed this one...intimate moments in the next 2 chapters :D


	6. Chapter 6

Jazziejet: Feel bad for Dash

Chapter 6: Dash's P.O.V.

He finally calmed down from his sobbing, with the aid of Danny rubbing circles into his back to calm him. They had sat there for a good 20 minutes from the time Dash pulled over, he has never been so scared or as fearful as he was, when he confessed to Danny about wanting approval from his father. He tried his best to gain his fathers love, but no matter what he did it never worked. He was captain of the football team, he was one of the most popular kids at school, he lifted his grades with great difficulty for his father, but nothing worked. So how would his father react to finding that their, only, son was gay?

His mother found out when she was cleaning his room and came across some flashy, male, magazines. His mother confronted her son about his "reading" material, he knew there was no way he could lie to her, a mother always knows. After a heart felt confession and a few, being an understatement, tears later, all was well between the two, with Dash begging for his mother not to say anything. He raised his head wiping the last of his tears away with a grin.

"What?" Danny asked with a soft smile, letting out a chuckle to lighten the mood.

"Nothing" Dash laughed "I just thought back to what my mom said" Dash chuckled, earning a puzzled look from Danny "My mom said I would feel better when I confessed my love for you"

"Love!?" Danny exclaimed.

Even tho Dash said he was gay and has a crush on Danny, it was still a complete shock to hear Dash say that he...loved him. Dash himself looked equally as shocked at what he had just said.

"No! I – I mean...I...like you. Yes! So...I...I don't know" Dash said shaking his head.

Danny just let out a burst of laughter at Dash's fumbling. "Dash...I like you too" Danny said raising Dash's chin to look him in the eye. "But I don't think we can use the "L" word yet. I mean we're not even a couple..." Danny trailed off, slightly saddened.

"Well um...if – if you want...we could...um –" Dash was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing against his.

"Dash you're such a block head" Danny said their foreheads touching.

"So we're um...a couple? Now?" Dash asked with high hopes.

"Not until we have a first date" Danny said chuckling.

He just laughed at Danny with a blush. They then hoped out of Dash's car, Danny taken back by Dash's, not massive like Sam's house but a more modest sized, house. Dash just cracked a smile and laughed under his breathe, wave his hand, in a come here fashion, standing at the front door. He unlocked the house and made his way in, tossing his bag by the front door entrance, looking over his shoulder to check on Danny, who was standing in the door way awkwardly.

"It's safe to come in" Dash teased Danny.

"But um...won't your parents ask questions?" Danny asked timidly.

Dash just laughed. "They're gone on a business meeting, and are only coming back in the last week of winter break" Dash said sadly towards the end.

"So you're not spending Christmas with family?" Danny questioned.

"I'm used to it" Dash said with a shrug and a smile that wasn't fooling anyone.

The last time his family were all together for Christmas was somewhere back in his childhood, that wasn't much of a childhood. He missed spending time with his family and playing in the snow. He would normally spent his winter break by himself, occasionally see one or two friends, mainly Kwan. Danny was hurt at the love Dash had on his face.

"Well since we're a couple now...you will spending most of your time with me as company? And you can come over to my house for Christmas" Danny said with enthusiasm.

"So we're a couple now huh?" Dash said raising an eyebrow and cracking a smile.

"I was joking about having a date first" Danny said with a grumpy voice. "But I still want a first date" Danny said with a huff, Dash just laughed, happy that he had the boy he'd been crushing on as his boyfriend.

Dash sat on the couch with his right arm slag around Danny's back, holding him close to his side, loving the contact. Danny was more than happy to sit with Dash on the couch and watch a movie, he thought it would have taken a little more time before they ever started cuddling, like they were. Their intimate little moment sparked a thought in Danny's head.

"Dash...?" Danny asked not sure of himself.

"Hmm...?" Dash said in acknowledgement, too focused on the movie to see Danny's slight distress.

"What about...sex...?" Danny asked fearful.

Dash chocked on some popcorn they were sharing. The thought never actually crossed Dash's mind, but Danny did raise an important question, what were they going to do about sex?

"Um...w – what about it?" Dash asked, face flustered, knowing very well what Danny meant by asking that question.

"I mean...like I don't think I'm ready for such a step" Danny said standing up hugging his chest, head hag in shame and embarrassment.

"Hey, hey Danny come here. There's no need to be upset" Dash said standing up hugging Danny from behind. "Sex never crossed my mind once. And there's no need for thing to heat up so quickly" Dash said with a warm smile turning Danny around and looking him in the eye.

"But it's not fair to you that I can't give you want you want, cause of my inexperience" Danny said close to tears.

"Danny..." Dash send with a smile. "I don't need sex to be happy with you. And to be honest...I've never had sex before" Dash said grinning widely at Danny's shocked expression, making Dash laugh.

The day marched on, they spent the day cuddling, kissing, laughing, some more kissing, sharing secretes, kissing again. A knocking at the front door ended, what was probably their 12th kiss that hour. Dash had completely forgotten about the party at his house that night, being distracted by his boyfriend.

"Shit I completely forgot" Dash said hit his forehead with his open hand "I'm having a party here tonight..." Dash groaned not wanting Danny to leave. "Hey can you stay for the party?" Dash asked hopeful.

"I'll have to ask my parents? And won't your friends asked questions?" Danny asked nervously, not wanting to make Dash look bad in front of his friends.

"You and I are paired for an assignment still remember, so that's the excuse" Dash said with enthusiasm.

"OK, but I have to check with my parents" Danny said offering a weak smile.

Dash just perked his boyfriend on the lips and left the lounge to answer the door.

Jazziejet: Chapter 7 will be longer with party people and plush problems


	7. Chapter 7

Jazziejet: sorry I haven't written for about 5 days...my oupa passed away, but I'm back :)

Chapter 7: Dash's P.O.V.

People poured into Dash's house, one after the other, bring with them beer, dates and more beer. Eventually the amount of people pouring in calmed done with a few people here and there still arriving. Dash was sweating by the time the last group of people showed up, he figured he should go and change out of his soaked shirt and made his way up the stairs, only the faint sound of the speakers could be heard, from downstairs, and a one-sided conversation from Dash's room. It then clicked that Danny was still on the phone with his parents.

Dash softly knocked on the door, alerting Danny that he was coming in. Dash saw Danny pacing up and down his room on the phone. Danny look so focused it caused Dash to crack a smile.

"Yes mom I...Yes. Yes. Wait what? Seriously mom, of coarse not! Yes you too. Bye" Danny said groaning to himself when he hung up the phone.

"So...?" Dash questioned, still smiling at Danny's frustrated face.

"I can stay" Danny said with a small smile.

"By the sound of things they want to know every detail" Dash said chuckling, making his way to his dresser draw to change his shirt.

"They do..." Danny complained, flopping backwards onto Dash's bed.

Dash just chuckled, with his back facing Danny, he fished out a clean shirt from his draw to change into. He slowly gripped the hems of his shirt and pulled it up over his head and tossed it into his hamper, as he turned to face a flustered Danny starring wide eyed at him. Dash looked at Danny with a confused look, wondering what he was starring at, till it clicked he was half naked in front of him, Dash blushed as well look to the side embarrassed by the other boys gaze.

Dash slowly made his way over to Danny, who was paralysed by the view of his boyfriends lean set of muscles. Dash leaned down atop of Danny with a wide smirk on his face, causing Danny to redden and squirm, Dash liked to make Danny blush. Dash then closed the distance locking lips with Danny, Danny's hand shot up to Dash's chest at the unexpected kiss.

Danny moaned at the soft and sweet taste of Dash's lips, his hand roaming over Dash's exposed chest, feeling every muscle, every bump and ripple, enjoying to finally be able to touch Dash's naked skin. Dash suddenly gasped and moaned, as one of Danny's hands brushed one of his nipples. Dash playfully glare down at Danny noticing his smug grin, and went back to their passionate kissing, when the door suddenly swag open, startling both boys on the bed.

"Yo Dash wh – ?" Kwan stopped mid sentence upon seeing the two boys, one atop the other, on Dash's bed.

"KWAN!" Dash exclaimed in anger and embarrassment, while Danny turned seven shades of red.

"S–sorry b–bro. B–but" Kwan could only laugh at his friend wishing he had a camera.

"Shut up Kwan! What do you want?" Dash growled.

"Well when you and your...I'm assuming...boyfriend are finished. You might want to join the party downstairs" Kwan said joking, closing the door and walking back downstairs.

"He's never going to let me live this down" Dash said died panning.

"H–he's not going to, tell? Is he?" Danny asked nervously.

Dash just chuckled reassuring Danny that Kwan would not breathe a word, but would tease Dash till the end of time. Dash sadly pushed himself off his boyfriend and pulled on his shirt, chuckling at Danny's saddened expression.

They both made their way downstairs to where the party was, everyone was dancing and drinking, it seemed it was in full swing already. Dash was quick to engage himself in a conversation with a group of football players, leaving Danny to stand by in silence.

Danny eventually was over waiting for Dash and wondered off to the kitchen for a drink, he picked up a red plastic cup that looked like it hadn't been used yet and poured himself a cup of punch. He sat on the kitchen counter top glaring at his third cup of punch, after that cup things started to blurry and walking in a straight line proved troublesome. He did manage to find his way to the dinning room where the music was pumping and most people were dancing. Everything began to slowly blur in and out when someone grab Danny's wrist.

Dash was with a different group of jocks and on his fourth beer, when he caught sight of Danny being lead up the stairs.

 _'Why is Danny going upstairs? And who that he's with?'_ Dash thought to himself, completely oblivious to the current conversion with the group of jocks.

Dash felt something in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't sit right, he had never felt like this before, he was...fearful of Danny doing something he'll regret and more importantly, he was fearful that he will lose Danny after not even being a couple for more than a few hours. He couldn't resist it any more, he had to know if Danny was O.K. He pushed his way through the crowd and to the stairs.

Danny was roughly pushed onto Dash's bed by a blurry figure, Danny was too far gone to think clearly and just lay their in a fit of giggles. The blurred figure then climbed onto of him and Danny instinctively wrapped his arms around the blurred figure, but Danny did feel the same muscular frame as Dash's, there was a lot less muscle but muscle none the less, and the smell burnt Danny's nostrils, missing that sweet, husky sent Dash had.

Dash walked up the stair, as he reached the top he noticed his bedroom door was closed, spending waves of fear and anger through his body, as he stormed to his room pushing open the door. Dash was horrified by the sight, Danny was lying on hi back with his shirt missing, while so strange man was kissing him along his jawline and neckline.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"Dash exploded in anger, wrenching the man of Danny and throwing him halfway across the room, as he looked to Danny in rage, but noticed what state Danny was in, he was intoxicated.

The party was starting to wined down as more and more people either left or simply fell asleep where they were. Dash returned to his room where he had left the intoxicated boy so as not to cause any more problems. He walked into the room to see Danny sound asleep under the covers, causing a smile to grace Dash's face. Dash walked over to the side of the bed and softly brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, kissing Danny goodnight on his forehead.

"I'll protect you" Dash said before sleep hit, wrapping his arms protectively around Danny.

Jazziejet: sorry it took so long...was planning on putting in a sex sense but thought maybe later :P


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Danny P.O.V.

Danny woke up with a ponding headache the next morning in an room that was not his own. He groaned at the heaviness of the covers around him. His eyes took a moment to adjusted the dimly lit room, as he sat up in bed and the covers pooled around his waist. Once his eyes had, more or less, adjusted he realised he was not in his own bed. His eyes went wide and scanned the entire room until they landed on Dash Baxter sound sleep with his arm draped over Danny's lap and covers up to his waist line.

Danny tensed in fear and confusion, Dash somehow sensed Danny's distress and awoke with a wide and loving smile, starring straight up at Danny. Danny instantly felt self-conscious about his exposed chest and yanked up the covers, in the hopes of shielding himself from Dash's gazes, while his face turned red.

"Morning sunshine" Dash joked sitting up, with a smile wide as ever, perking Danny on the lips.

Danny just sat there thinking _'Am I in bed with Dash? Wait is Dash...half naked? Am I half naked? Did Dash just...kiss me?'_ his mind was so fussy.

"I think I'm still dreaming. I'm going to go back to sleep" Danny said, overwhelmed by this sight he woke up to, and laid down to sleep.

Dash could only chuckle knowing what it's like waking up with a hangover, and kissed the sleeping boy on the cheek before climbing out of bed in his underwear. Dash stretched his arms up over his head and let out a huge yawn, having one of the most amazing sleeps he has ever had. He strolled out his room and down the stairs to the kitchen, stopping with a smirk on his face.

Danny woke up a few minutes later in the same room, in the same bed, but without the same jock laying beside him. Danny was slightly saddened that Dash was not laying beside him, he missed the protective weight of Dash's arms holding him close, hi missed the skin on skin contact, he even missed Dash's natural sent, but was caught by another sent luring him out of bed.

He scratched around the floor of the room for his clothes that he didn't remember removing, but gave up and settled for a large black shirt he found, obviously Dash's judging by the size and smell. He pulled it on with the shirt being more of a small dress on Danny's smaller frame, exposing the very bottoms of his underwear, and made his was downstairs and into the kitchen.

His eyes went wide at the sight of Dash dancing, in front of the stove, to music playing in his head, in nothing but his underwear. Danny could only stand there a stare, as Dash hummed and swayed to a tune.

"Oh so you finally woke up" Dash stated more than questioned, when he turned with a frying pan in hand with eggs.

"Um...y–yeah" Danny said, still not able to fully understand what was going on.

Dash only chuckled as he scooped out the two fried eggs and plated them on a stack of flapjacks, with a side helping of bacon. Danny didn't know what to do and continued to stared at Dash as he placed the pan into the sink. Dash turned back around to caught Danny still starring wide eyed at his.

"You can have a seat" Dash pointed to the kitchen bar stool with a smile on his face, while Danny slowly sat not blinking nor looking away from Dash.

"Um...I hope you enjoy your Canadian Breakfast" Dash said a little worried Danny wouldn't like it.

Danny tore his gaze away from Dash and stared at the plate of food, with amazement. He reached out to the knife and fork, still a bit unsure of what was going on, and cut off a small piece and slowly lifted it to his mouth. Danny groaned in pure joy at the rich taste and texture, never had he ever had a breakfast this good in his life, not when your parents are ghost hunters, which would often lead to living food.

"You like it?" Dash asked with a sliver of hope.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny said, mouth gaped wide open. "It's quite probably the best breakfast I've ever had" Danny said with pure honesty as he drove into his breakfast.

Breakfast was done and they sat with empty plates in front of them, both feeling awkward sitting there. Danny was still sore from the past night not being able to remember anything, other than telling his parents he was sleeping over at Dash's and that's about it.

"So...?" Dash questioned sitting up straight, clapping his hands together.

"So...?" Danny said back still unsure of what exactly was going on and what happened.

"Did we–um...you know..." Danny asked cheeks flashing red. "do it?" Danny finally finished after a long pause.

"What?! You mean sex?" Dash asked laughing out, causing Danny to cringe at Dash's out burst, Dash noticed the hurt in Danny's eyes. "No Danny we didn't have sex" Dash said with a soft smile and gentle tone.

"Oh good" Danny said slightly revealed. "I don't mean that in a bad way! I just. I...I can't remember anything from last night...and waking up half naked...and in bed with you" Danny said gesturing to himself and Dash.

Dash stood up, walking over to Danny, who was still seated on a kitchen bar stool, and pulled Danny into a hug. Danny was surprised at first still adjusting to Dash being his boyfriend and not his bully, but he soon relaxed, wrapping his arms around Dash's waist. Dash held Danny for a good few minutes before he offered Danny a cup of coffee, to which he accepted.

After Dash made each of them a cup of coffee, he directed Danny to the lounge where they sat down next to one another, still getting used to being a couple. Dash explained all that he knew of what happened last night. Dash mentioned the reason why Danny was feeling so exhausted was that he had a hangover, and what happened with some stranger forcing himself on Danny, as well as explaining that Danny refused to put his clothes on and that why he woke up half naked. Dash and Danny had a good laugh at their first experience of how hard being a couple would be.

There conversation came to a slow stop until they were both sitting in silence, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. Danny then leaned in and perked Dash on the lips, earning a confused look that instantly turned into a sly grin at seeing Danny's blush. Dash leaned in and started kissing Danny over and over again, across his lips, along his jaw line, and down his neck, earning soft moans from Danny's lips.

Dash worked on Danny's neck, biting and nibbling gently, to mark Danny as his own. Danny let out moans and was starting pant from the teasing of his neck. Dash once satisfied with his marking of Danny's neck moved lower, kissing down Danny's chest and abs. Stopping at Danny's waist, when Danny shot up and grabbed Dash's shoulders pushing Dash away.

"What's wrong?" Dash asked worried he did something to upset Danny.

Danny just shook his head no looking down, not making eye contact. "N–nothing. I–I'm just not...I want to but I...I've never done this before" Danny said close to tears.

"Danny I completely understand" Dash said with a soft smile. "This is my first time as well" Dash whispered, causing Danny to jerk his head up and stare at Dash with amazement. "We'll take it slow" Dash said kissing Danny.

"Ok" was all Danny said as Dash gripped the elastic of Danny's underwear.

 **Jazziejet: And I'll leave it there till the next chapter :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jazziejet: Warning DannyxDash**

Chapter 9: Dash's P.O.V.

Dash slipped one of his hand into Danny's underwear, causing Danny to arch his back and throw his head back, letting out a loud groan. Dash was thankful Danny took the shirt he was wearing off after breakfast, so he could see Danny's slim body tense and relax at the pleasurable he was giving Danny. Dash slowly started to pump Danny's length inside his own underwear, causing Danny to pant, enjoying every second. Dash sat up further and started kissing Danny's jaw line. Danny was overcome by the pleasure, he threw his arms around Dash's neck and crashed their lips together, exploring every inch of the others mouth.

Danny fell on his back on the couch, lips not separating for a second. They eventually pulled apart in desperate need of air, panting like dogs, blue eyes meeting green, but Dash didn't bother questioning why Danny's eyes were a neon green, to busy preoccupied with Danny and pleasuring him.

Dash pulled his hand out of Danny's underwear and gripped the elastic and yank them off, revealing Danny's twitching member craving attention. Danny only looked down at Dash as he leaned down and took in Danny's member, causing Danny to arch his back again on the couch and cry out in pleasure as Dash coated Danny's length with saliva.

Dash began slowly bobbing his head, enjoy the feel, the taste and the smell of Danny's manhood, and to tease Danny a bit, which was working. Danny was gasping and screaming in pleasure, not wanting Dash to stop his attack of his member. Dash react around to his own member in his underwear and started stroking it to the sound of Danny crying out.

Dash quickened his pace bobbing his head faster, going all the way down and all the way up sucking hard on the head of Danny's member, while increasing the speed of his hand on his own member. Both Dash and Danny could feel the pressure building up in the pit of their abdomens, signalling they were close to their climax.

"Ah...D–Dash. I'm going to–Ah! DASH!" Danny cried, trying to warn Dash as he came into Dash's mouth.

Hot liquid hit Dash's taste buds, sending Dash over the edge cumming in his hand and in his underwear, as he sucked his boyfriend dry, enjoying the sweet salty taste on his tongue. Dash swallowed every drop of Danny's speed, while Danny panted, chest heaving up and down to try and catch his breathe.

"That...was...hot" Dash said out of breathe, smirking down at Danny laying on the couch, face red and chest heaving.

"What...what was?" Danny questioned smiling up at Dash, trying to catch his breathe.

"The way you...screamed...out my name" Dash said between breathes.

Danny just covered his face with his hands, embarrassed with what he did, but he was into much pleasure to really do much else then cry for his boyfriend. Dash stood up pulling off his wet underwear and groaned as he looked at his hand.

"What does it taste like?" Danny asked, face turning red at the question.

"What? Cum?" Dash asked point with his other hand to his cum soaked hand.

"Ye–yeah" Danny asked face burning red at how ok Dash was with the topic.

"Try it and find out for yourself" Dash said smirking hold his hand out to Danny.

Danny nervously held onto Dash's wrist and looked closely at the white liquid. He slowly stuck out his tongue and licked the very tip of his index finger.

"Danny you have to have a big lip than that to actually taste anything" Dash chuckled.

"I know but it's all new to me ok" Danny growled face red, as he leaned in slowly just to have Dash wipe his hand along Danny's extended tongue. "Ugh! Dash! That wasn't funny!" Danny exclaimed, while Dash just laughed.

"Was hilarious" Dash said still laughing. "So...how was it?" Dash said calming down.

"It wasn't that bad actually" Danny grumbled.

"Dash! What the hell is going–" Kwan exclaimed before he caught sight of the two boys. "–wow" Kwan said spinning on his heels. "Dude. I love you and all but please cover yourself" Kwan said calmly.

Dash scrambled around for something to cover his private areas, while Danny leaped up and hide behind Dash.

"Kwan. W–why you up so early?" Dash questioned.

"I woke up to the sound of screams and thought someone was dying" Kwan said back still turned. "Turns out I was right. Sort of" Kwan chuckled.

"Shut it Kwan!" Dash exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to check on Danny. "Could you go back to the spare room so Danny and I can put some clothes on. Please" Dash said kindly and slightly annoyed.

"Wait Danny's there with you?" Kwan asked. "Hey Danny. I see Dash finally asked you out" Kwan chuckled.

"H–hey Kwan" Danny said softly.

"Dash why didn't you tel–" Kwan said before being cut off.

"Kwan go!" Dash cut in, causing Kwan to laugh and run back up the stairs.

Dash looked apologetically down at Danny, who simply burst out into laughter, causing Dash to as well. They made their way up to Dash's room in a hurry after collecting their underwear up off the floor, not to cause any further embarrassment for themselves. Dash rummaged through his draws and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear, as Danny sat fully clothed on Dash's bed. Dash after 20 minutes was finally dressed, and they made their way back down and into the lounge, laughing about how to explain everything to Kwan. They walked into the lounge to see Kwan on the other couch with a bowl in hand and TV remote in the other hand.

"I. Am. Never. Ever. Sitting on that couch ever again" Kwan said pointing with the remote.

"Shut it Kwan" Dash growled as Danny just laughed as the two sat on the couch they soiled.

Kwan asked many questions, from how they became a couple too more personal questions about the act in which they did on the couch they were sitting on, but in the end everything was explained and they had a good laugh. Dash and Danny both promised to keep it behind closed doors next time, which would hopefully be soon.

 **Jazziejet: Kwan is so awesome**


End file.
